It is often desirable to update media broadcast devices based on the information provided by the broadcast viewers in order to make the media broadcast more interactive. For example, a TV program may include a poll asking the viewers to provide their responses. The viewers are also provided with instructions on responding to a poll, which usually involves making a phone call, sending a text message or an e-mail, or other ways that involve using another device capable of sending information back to the broadcasting service. A need to use separate devices or interfaces adds complexity to the overall process and tends to discourage viewers from responding to requests, such as surveys, sent to their devices. Further, this complexity slows the overall response process making it difficult to implement in a real-time interactive environment. Consequently, the techniques and mechanisms of the present invention provide improved mechanisms for collecting user responses and updating media broadcast based on information provided by the viewers.